


Belroc (Bellroc) gives cuddles

by Rose5689love



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Also I'm having a hard night and need cuddes, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, I wanted fluffy demigod cuddles so here have it, I'm just the writer, It was a fellow simp's idea, Other, Skrael is only mentioned here, damn I can't type, just cuddles after a hard day., that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose5689love/pseuds/Rose5689love
Summary: I'm a simple woman with simple tastes. I want cuddles. I like fire gods/demigods/entities of power. Enjoy.
Relationships: Bellroc/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Belroc (Bellroc) gives cuddles

It had been a  _ long _ day. Your co-workers had done jack shit, which left you to pick up their slack, which you were then yelled at for. You then heard some awful rumors about how you were some kind of heathen for being attracted to Belroc (who is literally the demigod of fire and your significant other), and then you had been overstimulated by a combination of work, your family trying to call you, and your mid-shift chocolate somehow having gone stale. You’d just gotten it earlier that morning, and stale chocolate is not very good chocolate. So you went home to your amazing lover, Belroc. Yeah, they’d been… a  _ tiny _ bit genocidal in the past, but you and several other people had been working hard through therapy, constant exposure to humanity to build empathy, and straight up affection to break down those walls in Belroc and their brother to try and curb those tendencies. It seemed to be working well after the last couple of years- Skrael was in a happy romantic relationship and Belroc was with you. There had been some bumps in the road first, but the relationship between yourself and them was going  _ great. _

When you got home, you were greeted with the smell of burning wood. It was perfectly normal at this point, and you were glad that you’d convinced them to take their strange way of eating onto the balcony instead of inside the house- the fire alarms were becoming something that people would ignore, and that could be very dangerous. The smoke smell soon stopped, and Belroc came into the living room of your apartment to greet you. Even if they were blind, they could tell you’d had a hard day. 

Instead of asking questions, they dragged you to your shared bedroom, body language saying enough. You weren’t in the mood for anything  _ too _ involved, so you just kicked off your shoes and flopped onto the bed. They soon joined you, gathering you close in their embrace and tucking you between your blankets and their chest. There were still no words- the happy sigh you let out was enough to show that this was good. Cuddles with the warm demigod of fire on a chilly night? Always something to be pleased about. 

You fell asleep quickly between the exhaustion of your work day, the cozy blankets and demigod, and the humming that Belroc was doing. You didn’t recognize the tune, but it was soft and soothing, and you were out like a light. 

Absolutely nothing could ruin this night. It was  _ perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! pls leave kudos there's no belroc/reader fic out there. the rarepair hell is real.


End file.
